Not That Long
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: I didn’t know him that long. Hadn’t seen him for a while after the Raccoon City incident. Knew him for a week or two, tops. That’s all I had with him, to get to know him...


::Title:: **Not That Long**

::Rating:: PG-13 for language

::Spoilers:: Resident Evil 3: Extinction

::Characters:: Alice; Carlos Olivera; vague mentions of Jill Valentine, L.J., Abigail, Claire Redfield, Dr. Isaacs/Tyrant, and Chairman Wesker.

::Disclaimer:: I do not own the Resident Evil movies. Nor do I own Corpse Bride which I was listening to while typing :P

::Dedicated To:: Ummm… Tim Burton! :D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I didn't know him that long. I spent a few days with him, nothing to noteworthy. I'd met the man in Raccoon City five years ago. Met him and two others. Three if you count the little girl.

The kid and Jill, I don't know what happened to them after I left. L.J died. He sentenced Carlos to the same fate.

Carlos. Carlos Olivera.

I met him and L.J. with a band of survivors run by Claire Redfield. I guess, in a way, it's my fault he's dead. I persuaded Claire and the others to go to Alaska. And to go to Alaska we'd need gas. All the smaller towns had been drained bone-dry. The post-Apocalyptic world defiantly wasn't a well-off one. With the walking dead roaming and dried up rivers and oceans, there wasn't much left.

So we drove to Vegas. A big city. The one place all of the survivors had learned to avoid for fear of the virus-ridden creatures that hungered for our flesh.

We should've avoided the big place, or at least gone in more cautiously. We should've checked our own for wounds, bites, anything that could endanger the rest of us. But it couldn't be helped. I don't think anyone wanted to kill one of his or her few friends. I don't think anyone was brave enough to check for the infection on the others.

And that's what led to his death.

L.J. bit him. We didn't have time to get the vaccine. It was too late.

I could blame the Umbrella Corporation and that son-ova-bitch who decided to try shutting me down and who let loose those intelligent motherfuckers. He stalled me from fighting, tried stopping me completely. Unmoving. I might've been able to stop L.J. Helped kill off those bastards. But the fact remains, I couldn't.

Maybe if Isaacs hadn't sent the group of undead into the city then L.J would have bitten someone else. Maybe Carlos would be alive. Maybe we'd only be two members short, L.J. and whoever he bit, instead of loosing so many.

I broke free of the shutdown and raced to that son-ova-bitch. I killed most of the men there. He got away. He flew off in a helicopter.

I left the helicopter alone, let it fly off. Let it lead me to Oliveras' final resting place.

The convoy needed to get to the helicopter. The quickest way to reach Alaska. A place I wouldn't be going. Neither would he.

But we needed a distraction. Something big enough to give them a way to the vehicle. He offered. He offered to blow himself, along with a hefty amount of those freaks, up. He knew it was to late. He asked me to do him one thing.

I did it. The asshole that helped kill him is dead. Now, now I'm after the jerk that helped allow Isaacs continue for so long.

I didn't know him that long. Hadn't seen him for a while after the Raccoon City incident. Knew him for a week or two, tops. That's all I had with him, to get to know him.

But when you don't know who is going to survive, how long you'll live, you learn to not care about how long or how short you spend time with someone or how well you know them. You learn not to care about anything but them.

I just wish it had been longer that I'd known that man.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

::G/N:: I am, in a way, expanding my fan-fiction writing experience. Testing more waters so to speak. I've written Naruto, Sailor Moon, Death Note, X-Men: Evolution, and Harry Potter fan-fiction. So I decided to try out Resident Evil Movie fan-fiction. I've only read one in the past so please, point out any errors so I can improve ^_~ Im writing this during a biiiig thunder storm so I can't look up anything for background information cause the internet is down. :P I actually like the way this turned out. :)

:~*~Gekko~*~:


End file.
